Sentido de lo Correcto - (Lapiven)
by Elvats
Summary: Puede que el joven Steven se haya casado demasiado pronto. El vive una vida rutinaria y nada emocionante. Su esposa Connie resultó ser más dedicada a su trabajo que a siquiera prestar atención a su matrimonio. Un día Steven al dirigirse a un bar que frecuenta, conoce a Lapis, una mujer tan solitaria como el. Los dos se refugiaran en el bar por unas noches y se olvidaran de la vida.
1. Prólogo

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel joven, vagando de noche por su fría y solitaria casa. En esa época del año empezaba a hacer mucho más frío de lo usual, por lo que caminaba por aquella casa con una manta sobre la espalda, con el propósito de cubrirse del frío.

El joven adulto Steven, de unos 23 años. Últimamente se encontraba en constante depresión. A pesar de tener una vida estable y estar casado con la persona que amaba. Teniendo lo que se necesitará para ser ciertamente afortunado, se sentía como un desafortunado por alguna razón. Sentía una especie de vacío en el.

La puerta principal de la casa, se abrió y entro apurada una mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina con cierta prisa, llevaba consigo unos documentos de su trabajo, que luego prosiguió a ponerlos sobre la mesa central.

-Hey, ¿como te fue amor? -pregunto la mujer mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

-Bien creo -respondió el joven desanimado -¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Excelente -dijo en tono seco, mientras miraba los documentos que poseía.

-¿Amor?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero contar de algo... Puede que suene tonto, no lo sé... Pero últimamente me he sentido un poco...

El sonido de un celular se hizo presente y el joven callo al tan solo oírlo.

-Discúlpame Steven, después me dices. Tengo que contestar -dijo mientras agarraba su celular y se lo ponía en la oreja.

-Seguro -hablo desanimado.

Steven fue a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la casa y se dedicó a esperar a su esposa que aún estaba al teléfono. Era probable que tardaría su debido tiempo en concluir la llamada. Por lo que decidió siquiera ponerse cómodo en lo que la esperaba.

Pasaron minutos y minutos, fácil se podría decir que ya iba para la hora. Y Steven, al ya no escuchar la voz de su esposa por un tiempo. Se levantó del sillón con el pensamiento que ya podía hablar con su esposa. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Connie yacía, solo para sorprenderse de ver qué ya no estaba ahí. Camino hasta su cuarto y desde la puerta de este, la vio profundamente dormida con el teléfono en mano.

-Connie... -murmuró Steven.

Camino en silencio hasta donde se encontraba acostada su esposa, aún tenía las zapatillas, por lo que prosiguió a quitárselas suavemente. Al terminar con eso la arropó con las sabanas que estaban alrededor de ella y finalizó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Steven entendía que su esposa estaba cansada, por lo que solo la dejo dormir.

El mismo si pudiera dormiria con ella, pero últimamente se encontraba con esos pensamientos pesimistas y ese cierto malestar emocional inexplicable. Todo esto le provocaba que sus ganas de dormir se esfumaran por completo.

Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien gracias al vacío que sentía. ¿Pero de dónde provenía esto? Ciertamente ni el lo sabía muy bien. Para el simplemente ya nada era lo mismo. Lo que antes le emocionaba, ahora no le emocionaba y el profundo amor que antes sentía por Connie, ahora ya no era tan profundo. Se sentía triste y culpable al pensar en ello. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo urgentemente. Tener alguna otra emoción que no fuera melancolía.

A veces en aquellas noches frías y solitarias, comenzaba a sentir una gran necesidad de llorar. La mayoría del tiempo no cedía, pero a veces no podía simplemente aguantarlo como lo era el día de hoy. En silencio sacó unas cuantas lagrimas que luego limpio rápidamente. Suspiro varias veces y se controló después de unos minutos.

Las noches eran largas para Steven, hacia de todo para poder siquiera conciliar el sueño. Leía, veía la televisión, e incluso escuchaba música en sus audífonos para poder dormirse. El silencio absoluto no le servía de nada, ya que dejaba que se sintiera solo aún cuando compartía cama con su esposa.

Últimamente abandono esta idea de tan siquiera dormir y salía a la fría ciudad, se vestía para poder protegerse del frío y llevaba consigo un suéter de aspecto creativo que Connie le había regalado. Se subía al auto de su esposa, y exploraba la ciudad. Últimamente se detenía en un bar cuya temática era la música jazz.

El bar parecía que se mantenía casi las 24 horas abierto. Nunca llegaba a encontrarlo cerrado, y ya lo había visitado varias veces justamente por eso. Al estar en este no se sentía tan solo como en su casa, puesto a que veía como otras personas hablaban y de fondo se escuchaba música relajante. Siempre pedía una cerveza, la cual apenas le daba siquiera un pequeño trago y luego no darle ningun otro.

Al hacer aquello se sentaba en una pequeña mesa apartada de todo. Donde podía tener una visita general del lugar y ver a los otros tipos que hablaban y ciertamente se veían felices. Se sentía bien mirando a personas felices, podía calmarse un poco estando ahí. Pero pesar de que su melancolía bajara, no dejaba de tenerla y no dejaba de pensar en cosas deprimentes.

Todo esto ya era de diario, hasta comenzaba a parecer rutina para el pobre joven hombre que hace unos cuantos días visitó este bar queriendo romper con la rutina.

Al pasar el tiempo sintió esa sensación como si alguien se dirigiera a el. Volteo para ver de quién se trataba y vio a una mujer ciertamente atractiva y peculiar, con una expresión un tanto sería dirigiéndose a el. Llevaba consigo dos cervezas.

Cuando la mujer vio que Steven se percató de ella, está fue aún sería con el, solo para terminar al frente de su mesa y luego sentandose en ella sin siquiera pedir permiso de poder sentarse. Ella puso las dos cervezas en la mesa y una de ellas la acercó a Steven.

Steven no se mostró tan sorprendido y después de unos segundos volvió a su tristeza, la mujer de algún modo se veía con la misma expresión que Steven. Tenían miradas tristes o como si les faltara algo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo. Se daban miradas curiosas una que otra vez y solo una vez sus miradas se encontraron, y en ese momento aquellas dos caras tristes, producieron una leve expresión de tranquilidad.


	2. Los melancólicos Steven y Lapis parte 1

Los dos seguían en silencio mientras la mujer comenzaba a mirar el suéter de Steven, a la vez de que le daba un sorbo a su bebida. No era fácil de ignorar ese peculiar suéter, que hasta cierto punto era demasiado llamativo. Uno creería que el poseedor de aquella vestimenta sería la alegría en persona, pero en cambio el que lo poseía ahora era una persona triste, en algún momento de la vida de Steven no fue así ciertamente, pero ahora lo era.

-Bonito Suéter -soltó la mujer mientras le daba nuevamente un sorbo a su bebida.

-Gracias.

-Soy Lapis -dijo mientras miraba a Steven.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó mientras dirigía su miraba a Lapis.

-Mi nombre es Lapis -aclaró la mujer -¿Y tu eres?

-Oh claro. Soy Steven un placer -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su bebida.

Lapis observó curiosa a Steven y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes. No te miras exactamente como alguien que se llamara Steven.

-¿Enserio? ¿Como se supone que debería de verse alguien que se llame Steven? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras la observaba.

-No sabría explicarlo del todo la verdad. Simplemente te miras un poco más apagado de lo que un Steven sería. Oh bueno... La mayoría de Stevens que he conocido se ven más animados. No se si me explico bien -Lapis explicó lo más que pudo. Obviamente se refería a la melancolía notable que trasmitía aquel joven.

-¿Y a cuantos Stevens has conocido?

-3 y contigo 4 -respondió seriamente, para que después le dirá un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh está bien... -el joven tomo una pequeño pausa y la miro- Bueno tu si tienes cara de Lapis -dijo mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Por un momento en aquellas dos caras tristes se generaron dos sonrisas sinceras, sus ojos brillaron por segundos y no por tristeza, si no por poder olvidar en aquella platica tan peculiar, su constante melancolía y soledad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a cuantas Lapis has conocido para que pudieras llegar a esa conclusión? -dijo en un tono agradable, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-Solo a una -pronunció esto para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Interesante -soltó otra pequeña sonrisa -¿Y que hay acerca de eso? -habló Lapis mientras señalaba aquel suéter tan llamativo que llevaba Steven -Supongo que te lo regalaron, ¿verdad?

-Si. Me lo regaló mi esposa -contestó con cierto tono seco.

-Ya veo.

Lapis dirigió la mirada a las bebidas.

-¿Tu no eres de por aquí verdad?

-No, solo vengo de visita unas dos semanas -dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Steven.

-¿A que vienes? ¿Placer o negocios? -preguntó con un tono agradable

-Negocios... ¿Tu si eres de aquí verdad?

-Si -se tomo un pequeño silencio, para después hablar -Y odio esta ciudad, ¿sabes? Nunca decidas quedarte aquí permanentemente.

-¿Qué es lo que la hace mala?

-Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que la hacen mala.

-Pues cuéntame tengo tiempo -Lapis dijo mientras sonreía

-En ese caso, haber ¿por dónde empezar? -dijo como si se preguntará a si mismo en tono gracioso.

Lapis sonrió un poco más. Su diálogo siguió un rato más, hablaron de cosas simples, se escucharon el uno al otro y tomaron temas de todo tipo. Se sentían cómodos, igual por el hecho de que como no se conocían y no sabían nada de la vida del otro. Podían hablar como se les antojara y quejarse cuanto más pudiesen.

Al terminar de hablar sobre una que otra cosa, aquellos dos se quedaron nuevamente en un agradable silencio. Con el simple hecho de compartir una mesa con alguien, bastaba y sobraba en esa triste noche de melancolía.

Lapis al igual que Steven sentía esa misma soledad, ese vacío inexplicable que se veía en sus expresiones, en sus ojos y comportamiento. Tal vez por eso Lapis se se sentó en la mesa de Steven. Pudo sentir inmediatamente empatía con el, con solo mirarlo supo lo que sentía puesto a que ella de alguna forma lograba sentír lo mismo. Después de todo ese silencio, a Lapis ya se le había acabado su cerveza, Steven al notar esto hablo rompiendo el silencio agradable.

-¿Te traigo otra?

-No gracias -dijo Lapis mientras checaba su teléfono y hablaba nuevamente -Ya son las 4 am. Yo me iré yendo, veré si podré dormir algo antes de que amanezca -dijo mientras se comenzaba a parar de la mesa.

-Suerte con eso entonces -hablo mientras al igual se levantaba de la mesa

-Adiós Steven, fue un placer conocerte

-Igualmente Lapis, Adiós

Lapis se comenzaba a ir, pero en punto de su trayecto a la mera salida, se paro en seco en aquel bar ya casi vacío. Volteo con Steven que igual ya se preparaba para irse y hablo.

-Steven

-¿Lapis?

-Gracias por haber hablado conmigo.

-No gracias a ti Lapis por haberte sentado conmigo.

Lapis sonrió y igual Steven, para que después se marchará.

Primero salió Lapis del bar y después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo Steven salió al igual. Al dirigirse al carro de su esposa vio a lo lejos a Lapis que ya comenzaba a poner en marcha su carro. En lo que la miraba comenzaba a entrar al auto para después prenderlo, espero que aquella peculiar mujer se retirara primero para después irse, pero en lo que esperaba vio cómo Lapis lo miró desde su auto el cual ya se encontraba por retirarse. Se encontraron viéndose un par de segundos hasta que los dos decidieron irse casi a la vez rompiendo el contacto visual. Tomando caminos totalmente separados, pensando que sería la primera y ultima vez que los dos se verían en la vida.

Steven condujo hasta su casa, y en su transcurso por llegar a su destino comenzó a sonreír, recordó a Lapis, recordó de lo que hablaron, recordó en como sonrieron y recordó su mirada. Había pasado tiempo desde que el joven Steven había si quiera sonreído, o bueno sonreír sinceramente, involuntariamente. Todo el camino pensó en ella, pero no de una mala manera, si no de una manera bonita, una persona digna de intercambiar palabras.

Por su parte Lapis se encontraba igual manejando e igual que Steven sintió lo mismo acerca de el, sonreía de vez en cuando y recordaba la imagen del joven que estaba casado. Se sintió muy bien hablar con el de todo tipo de cosas. Una lastima que solo intercambiaron nombres, quedándose como extraños agradables, que por una noche intercambiaron palabras, palabras que provocaron, que su tristeza desapareciera en lo que duró su platica.

Llego el momento de que los dos llegaron a sus respectivas casas.

Steven fue silenciosamente a su habitación para no despertar a Connie su esposa. Se acostó silenciosamente a un lado de ella, cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Lapis llego a su casa, revisó la contestadora y al escuchar la voz de un hombre paro de reproducirla. Suspiro y recordó lo agradable que la paso esa noche, provocando que su expresión cambiara a una tranquila y feliz. Se dirigió a su cama desordenada y quedó profundamente dormida, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Talvez si volvieran a ese mismo bar, a esa misma hora y en el momento oportuno. ¿Podrían encontrarse nuevamente no? Uno simplemente no lo sabe, ¿verdad?


	3. Los melancólicos Steven y Lapis parte 2

Por la ventana de una habitación comenzaba a entrar rayos intensos de luz solar, aquellos rayos apuntaban a una cama la cuál era ocupada por un mujer. Que pronto al sentir los rayos de sol, esa mujer llamada Lapis empezaría a abrir los ojos poco a poco, no se podría decir que había dormido del todo bien, pero tan siquiera pudo dormir la noche anterior.

Se levantó de su cama con una apariencia sumamente desarreglada y se dirigió a su baño. Se aseo rápidamente y al terminar checo su celular para saber qué hora era.

-Mierda 1:34 pm -pronunció silenciosamente.

Todavía con el celular en mano, telefoneó rápidamente un número en específico y puso su celular en su oído a la vez de que hablaba.

-Buenas tardes solo quería confirmar lo de... Si exacto, ¿cuando se supone que es hoy o mañana?... -asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y luego hablo de nuevo -Oh gracias, pensé que era hoy. ¿Y a qué horas será mañana?... Está bien, ahí estaré. Gracias y ahí nos vemos... Claro bye... -Lapis colgó el teléfono y solto un suspiro de alivio.

Al terminar con la llamada se dirigió a su cuarto desordenado y se aventó a la cama para dormir aún más tiempo. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que intento dormir, pero al final de cuentas no consiguió hacerlo. Lapis se quedo pensando un rato mientras estaba acostada y después de otro par de minutos, decidió por fin levantarse de su cama.

Al levantarse Lapis observó su habitación la cual estaba completamente desordenada. "Tal vez debería limpiar" pensó, la estadía de Lapis en esa ciudad solo era por trabajo, al no conocer nada y no conocer a nadie, terminaba por no hacer casi nada de nada. Se aburría todo el tiempo y constantemente pensaba acerca de la vida, hecho que la deprimía en cierta medida.

Está vez para tan siquiera matar algo de tiempo, comenzó a limpiar su desordenado cuarto de hotel, para que después de terminar se encontrara nuevamente tumbada en la cama.

Lapis saco su teléfono de nuevo con una mirada deprimente y aburrida. Miro todos sus contactos. Pensaba en marcarle a alguien para hablar un rato, matar el aburrimiento con lo que sea, pero después de ver todos sus contactos, termino dando un suspiro y no decidió marcarle a nadie. Pensó firmemente que todos sus contactos eran personas falsas y poco interesantes para marcarles.

-Maldicion, ¿por qué me siento así? -habló silenciosamente mientras guardaba nuevamente su teléfono.

Lapis fue por una chaqueta y decidió que era hora de salir a comer algo o hacer cualquier cosa que tan siquiera le levantara el animo un poco. Terminó por ponerse la chaqueta, agarrar las llaves de su auto y salir a explorar algo.

Al entrar a su auto, un recuerdo vago de la noche anterior pasó por su cabeza. Un recuerdo en el cual conoció a un extraño en bar. "Steven, ese era su nombre" pensó mientras sonreía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, el cual comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Lapis al mirar quien la llamaba, soltó un suspiro junto a una expresión de enojo, "¿Otra vez el? ¿Qué mierda querrá?" Lapis se preguntó molesta, agarro su teléfono el cual aún sonaba y lo apagó de una vez, "No estoy de humor ahora".

En lo que manejaba, se sorprendió al ver una figura la reconoció de inmediato, rápidamente acercó su auto a ella y le hablo desde la vetanilla del carro.

-¡Hey tu!

•••

-Y por eso tendré que salir de la cuidad en ese tiempo -dijo Connie con seriedad.

-¿Enserió? -preguntó el joven con un tono desalentador muy notable.

-Claro. Es por trabajo ya te dije -respondió con cierta frialdad.

-Lo siento, es solo que ya ni siquiera comemos juntos y últimamente sient..

-Espera, me están llamando -dijo interrumpiendo a Steven, a la vez de que sacaba su teléfono.

Connie abandonó la habitación y dejó solo a Steven nuevamente.

-Jesus -murmuro mientras suspiraba.

Steven se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban. Ya era costumbre que su esposa lo dejara de ese modo, por lo que tomo un libro y se dirigió a la sala, una vez sentado comenzó a leer. Cada vez eran más seguidas esas llamadas, las cuales llegaban adurar su considerable tiempo. Por lo que cuando pasaba, decidía simplemente hacer algo en lo de mientras, ya que al principio llego a quedarse cerca de una media hora esperando a Connie, solo para que después la llamaran de nuevo.

Era lamentable ciertamente, por lo que leyó hasta que se desocupara. Pronto ya había terminado dos capítulos del libro y no había ni una señal de su esposa.

-¿Connie? -después de un silencio volvió a pronunciar -¡¿Connie?! -dijo esto en un tono más alto que la primera vez.

El ya suponía lo que había pasado. "¿Otra vez Connie? ¿Por qué me haces eso?" pensó Steven, cerró el libro y lo dejo en el sillón. Salió de la sala para posteriormente checar la casa.

Al final no había rastro de su esposa en la casa, fue a revisar si estaba el carro aún aparcado y no lo encontró. "Probablemente se fue por algo importante ¿no?", Steven justificaba rápidamente las acciones de su esposa, era algo lamentable que siempre lo dejara mal parado su propia esposa.

Steven nuevamente soltó un suspiro profundo, nuevamente se encontró solo, hecho que lo ponía algo triste. ¿Podría ser que exageraba? Nadie podía saberlo, aquel pobre hombre era víctima de su propia mente, el no estaba feliz con su vida y no estaba feliz con Connie, hecho que enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser, se engañaba así mismo lo cual provocaba que su melancolía creciera aún más.

Constantemente recordaba los tiempos de escuela, cuando eran novios el y Connie. En esa época se veían felices y se veía que se amaban. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?, "Simplemente, ¿en qué momento deje de ser feliz? ¿Cuándo dejamos de interesarnos? ¿Cuándo dejamos que todo se esfumara? ¿Y por qué yo soy el único al quien le importa?", aquel joven se preguntaba varias veces en su soledad.

Steven algo deprimido agarro una chamara y salió de su casa a hacer cualquier cosa. Estar en aquella casa le traía melancolía.

El joven no poseía carro por lo que se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad, solo lo hacía para que su mente se distrajera un poco. Tal vez distraerse, igual que la última vez en aquel bar. "Lapis" el nombre pasó momentáneamente por su cabeza, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa casi instintivamente.

-¡Hey tu!

Steven volteó sorprendido a donde provenía aquella voz, y después de saber de quién se trataba, hablo.

-¿Lapis?

-¿Trajistes auto? -preguntó Lapis.

-No -contestó el joven Steven.

-Súbete, yo te llevo -dijo sonriendo.

-No te molestes estoy bien. Vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

-No hay molestias. Súbete -habló nuevamente sonriendo.

-Bueno... Gracias -dijo el joven en tono amable

Steven se dirigió al auto, abrió la puerta y subió tranquilamente. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que cuando subió y sintió el auto, el cual se encontraba más cálido que afuera, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya sentirse cálido.

-¿Vives por aquí? -preguntó Steven curioso.

-Si, me hospedo en un hotel cerca de aquí -respondió Lapis con tranquilidad para luego añadir -¿Y bien? ¿Donde vives?

-Para serte sincero no me dirigía a mi casa, si no que me alejaba de ella -respondió Steven.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Y por qué no usar tu auto? -preguntó curiosa Lapis

-Porqué es de mi esposa y ella lo está usando.

-Jesus. No me digas que eres una especie de esos nuevos hombres -dijo mientras comenzaba a generársele una leve sonrisa en ella.

-¿Esos? ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó el joven curioso.

-Ya sabes a "esos" hombres.

-¿Esos?

-Ya sabes -dijo sonriendo aún más -hombres mantenidos. "Amos de casa".

-¿Que? -habló en tono de sorpresa, mientras sonreía levemente -Claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó aún sonriendo.

Una risita se le escapó a Lapis y luego hablo.

-No me lo tomes personal, pero es que usas el auto de tu esposa, tienes aspecto de desempleado y no parece que elijas tu propia ropa la verdad -Lapis soltó otra pequeña risa después de decir esto.

-Sabes, eres muy imaginativa -al momento de decir esto Lapis sonrió aún más.

-Vamos todos nos dejamos llevar por esa primera impresión -habló mientras miraba al joven para después añadir -Tu sinceramente. ¿Qué pensaste de mi? ¿Cuál es tu impresión hasta ahora?

-No lo sé, nunca fui bueno en eso -respondió mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No seas aburrido Steven, al menos debiste de pensar algo, ¿no?

-No se qué decirte la verdad... Solo me pareciste muy agradable.

Al decir esto, Lapis miro a Steven por un par de segundos y los dos se quedaron en un silencio agradable. Hasta que Lapis decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Tu igual me pareciste muy agradable.

Steven escuchó esto y volteo a ver a Lapis, la cual se encontraba manejando, solo para que los dos se quedarán en silencio. La tristeza se esfumó por todo ese intercambio de palabras y aún en el silencio de aquel carro, en ningún momento aquellos dos se sintieron melancólicos. Simplemente se podría decir, que sólo apreciaron el momento inconscientemente.


	4. Golpes de Realidad

Aquellos dos melancólicos seguían en el aquel carro, él destino de su viaje aún era desconocido pero poco parecía importarles. Al igual que la ultima vez en aquel bar, la tristeza se esfumó y una atmósfera muy reconfortante se les presento, con simples palabras olvidaron la triste realidad en la que estaban sumergidos. Y con un silencio más que agradable, se sintieron considerablemente bien.

-¿A donde se supone que vamos? -preguntó Steven curioso.

-No tengo idea -respondió Lapis con un tono agradable -¿Alguna sugerencia? Podemos ir a donde sea.

Steven soltó una pequeña risa. Algo que no hacía en un largo rato.

-Jesus que risa más extraña. ¿No te ríes a menudo verdad? -habló en tono burlón -Bueno ¿A donde vamos?

-A donde quieras.

-Vamos no seas aburrido. Además soy nueva en esta ciudad.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué te parece un... -el ruido de un teléfono interrumpió al joven -Oh discúlpame Lapis -sacó su teléfono para mirar de quién se trataba y al ver el número respondió de inmediato.

Al llegar aún semáforo, Lapis se tomó la libertad de mirar a Steven. En como al contestar a la llamada, el joven cambió drásticamente su personalidad y su comportamiento. Hasta la forma de hablar cambio en el joven. Como si intentara de algún modo "cuidar sus palabras".

-Hola Amor. ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? -habló Steven.

Lapis al escuchar ese "Hola Amor", dejó de mirarlo y solo se concentró en la carretera.

-Si claro me fui un rato... De qué hablas?... Jesus Connie... -dijo esto acompañado de un suspiro, para que después de una pausa hablara -Te fuiste, no estaba tu auto ¿qué querías que hiciera?.. -el tono del joven ya se escuchaba algo -Bueno lo siento... Si debí llamarte y si voy en camino.. Si voy para allá, si te... -no alcanzó a completar la frase, por qué le habían colgado.

Steven cerró su teléfono y dio un suspiro profundo. Como si toda la tranquilidad de hace unos momentos, se hubiera esfumado para aquel joven melancólico.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? -preguntó Lapis.

-Si, por favor -respondió con un tono desalentador.

La mujer miro varias veces al joven. Y después de apartar su mirada de el, hablo en tono burlón.

-Ya veo quien es el que lleva los pantalones en tu casa -dijo mientras le sonreía.

Steven al escuchar esto miro a Lapis y le sonrió.

-¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo ella me "mantiene" ¿no? -dijo en tono de broma.

Lapis soltó una pequeña risilla y después de una pausa hablo nuevamente.

-Si que eres todo un caso perdido Steven. Como sea. ¿En donde te dejo?

-Déjame en donde nos encontramos.

Lapis asintió con la cabeza y se puso en camino.

-Nunca te pregunte tu edad ¿Qué edad tienes Lapis?

-¿28 y tu?

-23.

-Muy joven.. Y ya estás casado.

-Así es, tú también eres joven -dijo Steven mientras suspiraba -¿Tu no lo estás?, o tan siquiera ¿Tienes novio?

-Gracias a dios no estoy casada y no tengo novio. Eso de las relaciones son una estupidez. Siempre es la misma mierda ¿No crees?.

-Se lo estás preguntando a un hombre casado, ¿sabes? Concederte la razón me dejaría como un idiota y negártela sería una cruel mentira -Steven se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y hablo de nuevo -La verdad es que siempre hay problemas, pero solo se necesita amor y tiempo para que perduré y avancé.

-Puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero no la suficiente.

-¿Bueno eso está en cada quién no?.

-Déjate de estupideces Steven. Me agradas, no cambies eso.

Steven rió un poco.

-De que te ríes? -preguntó sonriendo.

Steven rió un poco más y con un gesto respondió la pregunta, como si negara. Los dos siguieron hablando de cosas aleatorias y triviales, en lo que se dirigían en el lugar donde se encontraron. Y después de unas risas y unos minutos. Llegaron al lugar.

-Gracias Lapis. Y nuevamente gracias por esto, me levantaste el animo.

-Igual Steven, fue una muy extraña charla de "aprendizaje" -dijo riéndose.

-Bueno, hasta nunca Lapis.

Steven se bajó del carro y ya cuando se empezaba a alejar. El claxon de un coche lo detuvo. Provocando que volteara y viera a Lapis bajándose del carro.

-¡Espera Steven!

Lapis se acercó a Steven con una nota en la mano. Le dijo con una seña, que agarrara la pequeña nota. Al no entender el joven adulto, habló con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa?.

-Agarra la maldita hoja.

-Oh claro -Steven recibió la nota y vio un número apuntado en la pequeña hoja.

-Es mi número. Llámame cuando tengas insomnio o estés aburrido.

-Seguro. Yo todo el tiempo estoy aburrido y siempre tengo insomnio.

-Ya somos dos -dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Está bien te llamaré.

-Eso espero. Te veré luego Steven.

Al decir esto Lapis terminó por dirigirse a su carro de nuevo e irse. Steven observó toda esas acciones y sonrío instintivamente. "Que mujer tan peculiar".

Pronto Steven volvió a su "dulce" hogar. Donde Connie, su esposa, lo esperaba. Pero por momentos se le olvido ese hecho. En ese momento pensaba extrañamente en esa mujer que hace poco conoció. Y esa mujer, Lapis, al igual pensaba en el. Como un buen recuerdo que se queda cierto tiempo congelado en nuestras mentes. Y nos esforzamos por no olvidar en ningún momento.

Ciertamente los dos tenían en su mente las ganas de encontrarse de nuevo. De compartir un poco más.

Al llegar a la casa. Steven se encontró a Connie sentada en la cocina. Revisando unos papeles de su trabajo.

-No tienes hambre Amor?.

-Acabo de cenar. Iba a cenar contigo pero te fuiste -habló con cierta indiferencia, sin levantar los ojos de los papeles.

-Oh ya veo... -al decir esto suspiro -¿No quieres ir por un helado?

-¿Helado? ¿Con este frío? Si que eres extraño cariño -metió los papeles a un portafolios y después de un breve silencio, habló de nuevo -Me voy a dormir, mañana me voy temprano.

Connie se levantó de la mesa, beso rápidamente a Steven y se dirigió a su recámara. Steven se quedo atontado por unos segundos. Sentía que lo dejaron como un tonto. "Debí de quedarme con Lapis mejor" pensó mientras suspiraba nuevamente. Ya parecía el Mr. Suspiros. Se quedo un rato en la cocina, pensó en irse a dormir junto a su "amada". Pero él sabía, que su insomnio lo iba a atacar otra vez. Por lo que después de unos minutos, sacó de su sudadera la nota con el teléfono de Lapis, y después de estar viéndola por varios segundos. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero anotado del papel.

Se escucho como contesto y hablo.

-¿Lapis?

•••

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.


	5. Situación Extraña

Después de que hablaran un rato por teléfono. Todo terminó con una risa y un "Voy para allá".

Lapis salió de su hotel de prisa, subió a su carro con rapidez, y se dirigió a la casa de Steven. Ella tenía muchas ganas de verlo, al igual que Steven. Ella quería convivir con el, y el quería convivir con ella. Y todo esto con solo apenas una noche y parte de un día de conocerse. Parecía tonto, pero no lo era en ese momento para ellos. Solo era por la compañía probablemente, el poder refugiarse un rato más de la realidad.

Una vez estando al frente de la casa de Steven. Lapis le marcó para avisarle que se encontraba ahí. No pasó ni un minuto para que el joven adulto de cabellera rizada, saliera con uno de sus suéters peculiares, y se subiera al carro de ella. Una vez dentro de este, Lapis lo observo por unos segundos y soltó una risita.

-Qué es lo qué pasa? -preguntó Steven curioso.

-No es nada -respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El joven adulto respondió a la sonrisa y hablo.

-Y bien. A donde iremos?.

-No he comido nada aún. Te apetece ir a cenar algo?.

-Seguro.

Fueron a cenar algo súper improvisado, rieron y hablaron de trivialidades que parecían tener sentido. Fueron al bar, en el que se vieron por primera vez, y ya para las 2:04 am. Se encontraban entrando los dos al hotel de Lapis.

Ya una vez adentro de la habitación de Lapis. Steven no dudó ni un segundo en darle una checada curiosa al lugar donde vivía aquella mujer.

-Oh vaya habitación -dijo Steven al ver todo elegante y bien ordenado -Imagine que lo tendrías todo desordenado.

-Imaginé?. No que no especulabas sobre la vida de los extraños? -preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno solo llegue a imaginar eso -se tomo un pequeño silencio y luego hablo de nuevo -Este lugar se ve elegante, en qué trabajas?.

-Hago guiones de películas.

-Oh ya veo. Por eso estás en la ciudad?.

-Se podría decir que si -dijo mientras se quitaba las botas que tenía, y la sudadera que poseía.

-Entonces veremos una de tus películas?.

-No para nada -respondió mientras sonreía -Son una mierda mis películas.

-Dijiste que veríamos una película. Entonces que película veremos? -preguntó Steven, mientras se sentaba relativamente cercas de Lapis.

La mujer sonrío, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a una de sus maletas y sacó una película con cierta emoción.

-Veremos esta -hablo con cierto animo, a la vez de que se la mostraba.

El joven melancólico miro la portada y hablo.

-"El Ciudadano Kane"?.

-Claro -dijo emocionada.

-De qué trata?.

-No la conoces?. Es una obra de arte para el cine.

-No la conozco. Yo soy más de libros que de películas la verdad.

-Pues te pierdes de mucho. Como sea, hay que verla y me dices que te parece.

Lapis encendió el televisor de su cuarto, puso la película en el reproductor de DVDs. Al terminar de hacer esto, se dirigió tranquilamente a un pequeño refrigerador, para que después hablara.

-Quieres algo de tomar?. Agua, cerveza, jugó, nieve?.

-Nieve?.

-Si. Nieve. Helado como le llames...

-No se te hace extraño con el frío?.

-Para nada. Se me hace extraño que lo preguntes.

Steven recordó la situación de hace horas con su esposa. Sobre el helado en el frío. Por lo que hablo con tono extrañamente decidido.

-Si dame un poco.

Lapis río un poco y hablo.

-Lo dices como si fuera todo un acto rebelde.

Los dos se acomodaron en la alfombra del cuarto, sentados al frente del televisor, mirando la película de principio a fin. La mujer melancólica, no dejo de decir comentarios sobre la obra de arte que tenían el honor de ver esa noche. De la dirección del grandioso Orson Welles, y del guión perfecto del film. Steven no entendía del todo al principio, pero pronto se contagió de lo maravillada que estaba Lapis, y todos sus comentarios les pareció sumamente importantes y bien argumentamos.

Pero hubo un momento en el cuál Lapis dejó de hablar. Se dedicó a mirar la película, y como si de un acto involuntario se tratara. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Steven, acomodándose junto a el. Los dos se quedaron en un silencio reconfortante.

Y extrañamente, por segunda vez en la semana. Los dos repentinamente sintieron gran pesadez en los párpados de sus ojos, soltaron pequeños bostezos y se sintieron cansados el uno junto al otro.

El insomnio pareció irse por momentos de sus vidas. Se sintieron conformes y no recordaron la realidad de la que huían siempre.

Steven volteó a ver a Lapis, que ahora yacía acurrucada en su hombro, como si de una pareja se tratará. Veía la película con una mirada de sueño y gran conformidad. De pronto, ella sintió la mirada de Steven, y también volteo a verlo. Los dos hicieron contacto visual y se regalaron una cálida sonrisa, honesta y sincera.

-Parece que pronto caerás dormido -dijo Lapis mientras le sonreía.

-Tu no te salvas -se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y después de un silencio hablo -debería volver, probablemente Conn...

De repente paro abruptamente de hablar. Lapis se había levantado igual y había abrazado de sorpresa a Steven con fuerza y calidez. Como si estuviera necesitada de cariño y el ciertamente también lo estaba.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy conmigo? -murmuró Lapis con voz dulce.

•••

Los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama de aquella mujer. Estaban relativamente separados del uno y del otro. Se miraban con ojos cansados. Lapis sonreía inconscientemente y Steven se veía con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Estaba compartiendo la cama, con alguien más que no era su esposa. Esto lo desconcertaba, pero al mirar a aquella mujer sonreírle. Se le olvidaba completamente esa preocupación.

-Es extraño no? -murmuró Lapis.

-Que es extraño? -preguntó Steven, igual con voz silenciosa.

-Que dos extraños compartan una cama.

-Si... Si lo es la verdad, incluso para ti -dijo mientras sonreía.

Sonrío Lapis, y cerró los ojos. Para que después, todavía con los ojos cerrados, hablara de nuevo en tono cansado y relajado.

-Y te digo algo más extraño aún.

-Dímelo.

-No parece impórtame eso.

Steven se quedó en silencio y Lapis cayó profundamente dormida, al terminar de decir esas palabras salidas del alma misma. Se había dormido con una sonrisa, que luego se desvaneció al caer en el sueño.

El joven adulto se quedo mirándola un rato, para que después hablara en tono bajo.

-A mi tampoco parece importarme eso Lapis -se tomó una pausa larga y luego añadió -Incluso teniendo esposa. No parece importarme en lo absoluto.

Termino de decir eso, y igual como la mujer que dormía a su lado. Se quedó profundamente dormido. Perdido ahora en el universo de los sueños. Ya no se sentía solo. Se sentía bien y la melancolía era inexistente. Esto comenzaría a generar posibles conflictos en el futuro. Pero por ahora no importaba del todo. Agradecian Steven y Lapis, por haberse encontrase ese día en ese bar. Todos queremos que nos encuentren... lo difícil es dejarlo cuando nos encontramos.


	6. Todavía Extraños

Steven se había levantado de repente, con ojos entre cerrados sacó su teléfono y checo la hora. "6:53 am" pensó el joven adulto, solo para que después mirara a un lado suyo, logrando observar el rostro de aquella mujer. La cuál dormía profundamente y poseía una expresión de conformidad inmensa. Tanto que aquel joven, era contagiado por eso. Como algo que se pega a ti de inmediato, como cuando uno se llena de felicidad, cuando ve a sus hijos divertirse, como cuando uno se llena de amor y felicidad, al ver a su amado o amada sonreírle.

Hacía cuanto que no sentía eso Steven?. Era seguro que ya llevaba rato, porque no podía recordar en qué momento del pasado se había sentido así.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras seguía mirando a Lapis y pensó con calidades, "Vaya que eres extraña Lapis". Paso levemente su mano por su cabellera y murmuró en tono feliz.

-Gracias.

Solo para que después se levantara de la cama con cuidado, se pusiera sus zapatos, su suéter y se encaminará a la salida del cuarto. Giró la perilla de la puerta con sutileza, para que después saliera, y momentos antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Miro por última vez a la mujer que yacía en la cama, la cuál dormía todavía con esa expresión de relajación. El joven sonrío por última vez con mirada triste y rostro caído. De repente no le gustó tanto dejarla, pero tenía que volver a su casa a despedirse de su esposa Connie y a seguir con su vida de siempre. Por lo que dio un pequeño suspiro agachando la mirada y volvió a levantarla una vez más para verla por última vez, "Descansa Lapis" murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se dirigía por salir de aquel hotel.

Pronto se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa con cara de haber dormido poco, pensando en su vida de nuevo. Llego un momento en que se detuvo abruptamente y de repente comenzó a derramar lágrimas, a cubrirse los ojos para poder frenarlas aunque no se pudieran detener y a sollozar mientras lo hacía. "Que débil soy", pensó mientras seguía llorando en silencio, "La gente podría verme y yo aquí llorando sin ninguna razón. Por qué me siento así de repente?".

Se siguió limpiando las lágrimas hasta que logró calmarse, "Qué diablos me pasa?" se dijo así mismo. Ya la sentía llegar de nuevo, esa tristeza sin explicación aparente, esa melancolía mortal y esa sensación de soledad.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que se calmara para retomar su camino de regreso a casa, y poder llegar a despedirse de Connie como el buen esposo que debía ser. Mientras que de seguro está, poco le importaba aquello, poco le importaba despedirse y poco le importaba el sentir de este.

•••

Lapis se encontraba aún acostada, a penas abriendo los ojos y estirándose. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, se encontraba animada mientras todavía con ese peso en los párpados, el peso que uno siente cuando uno se acaba de levantar. Comenzó a preguntar por aquel joven de cabello rizado. "Steven?", pregunto dos veces, y al no escuchar respuesta, se levantó completamente de la cama.

-Oh te fuiste... -dijo en tono triste -Claro que te fuiste, después de todo eres casado... -agregó silenciosamente, tan silencioso que a penas se escucho.

Agacho su mirada, se sentó en la alfombra del cuarto y abrazo sus piernas. Sacó su teléfono y soltó un suspiro de angustia. Checo los contactos de su teléfono y se concentró en solo uno. "En que mierda estoy pensando, si lo acabo de ver ayer" se regaño así misma, solo para después levantarse e irse al baño.

Prosiguió a hacer lo de siempre, asearse, desayunar algo rápido y terminar por tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Le esperaba otro día largo de aburrimiento y soledad, pero con una pequeña modificación de sentir. Angustia y algo de extrañeza. En lo que se encontraba acostada en la cama, volteaba constantemente en donde aquel hombre menor que ella, se habia acostado. Recreando aquel momento, en donde los dos hicieron contacto visual, en donde los dos se hicieron compañía. Checaba su teléfono y volvía a los contactos de este mismo y se encontraba de nuevo mirando uno en especial. Para que luego se encontrará sacudiendo la cabeza, soltara el celular a un lado suyo y se preguntará, "De seguro está ocupado. Además que es lo que me pasa?. Sigo siendo una extraña para el y el un extraño para mí".

Tenía algo de razón en eso. Solo sabía su nombre, su edad, que tenía esposa, se sabía su numero telefónico y sabía dónde vivía, pero tan solo eso. Con eso llegaban a hacer siquiera conocidos?. Ella no lo sabía y no quería incomodar a Steven. Pero sus ganas de verlo y hablarle se hacían más grandes. Pero se contuvo, y pensó en los problemas en los que, lo metería. "El está casado" pensó, "El está casado" se dijo de nuevo.

Si solo hubiera sabido, que Steven estaba de igual manera que ella. Solo que el esperaría la llamada, no quería incómodar a Lapis tan de repente. Se encontraban inseguros en su soledad y en la tristeza que los comenzaba a bordar de nuevo.

•••

Pasaron días en los que no volvieron a hablarse. Lapis hizo el intento una vez en marcarle pero el no contesto, y cuando Steven regresó la llamada, está no contesto. Los dos de repente cayeron nuevamente en la asquerosa melancolía, sus noches de insomnio volvieron. Suspiros de angustia y miradas perdidas de Lapis. Y llorar en silencio y la depresión inexplicable que sentía Steven. Incluso estando en sus trabajos rodeados de gente, los cuales les hablaban de temas banales y trillados. No llegaban a sentirse bien y en compañía. Daban esas caras fingidas de estar bien, esas sonrisas forzadas y esa actitud seria acompañada de unos ojos tristes. Seguían sintiéndose solos, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente y parecía que solo se sentían bien cuando estaban el uno con el otro.

Una noche de viernes, Lapis todavía sin poder dormir. Salió de su hotel y se dedicó a manejar por la ciudad que todavía era desconocida para ella. Manejó durante un par de minutos, casi horas y decidió ir al bar con temática de jazz, en donde se encontró por primera vez a Steven.

Entro al lugar, pidió una cerveza en la barra y se fue a sentar hasta la esquina del lugar. Concentrándose en los murmullos de la poca gente que se encontraba en el lugar, volteando a ver a estos con mirada triste y curiosa, a la par de que le daba pequeños sorbos a la cerveza. De repente se centró en la mesa que ocupaba, con ojos tristes miro su bebida casi vacía, a la vez que suspiraba. Pero repente miro que alguien se sentaba al frente suyo, ponía una cerveza al lado suyo y la otra la dejaba al frente de el. Lapis miro al tipo que hizo esto, y al ver el rostro de aquel joven sonrío. Al igual que este, al ver la cara de ella.

-Ya te dejaron salir Steven? -hablo en tono burlón, mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que le habían entregado.


	7. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

No había pasado ni una hora y aquellos dos ya estaban riendo, sonriendo y hablando de cualquier tipo de cosas, Lapis llevaba más de cuatro bebidas y Steven a penas iba para la segunda. Terminaron por pasar las horas fugazmente y apenas ellos se dieron cuenta. Tuvieron que irse a otro lugar al final, explorando esa ciudad fría y aburrida que tanto odio Steven, pero que ahora extrañamente ya no le parecía así a aquel joven melancólico. Esas expresiones felices no se veían a menudo en aquellos dos.

Y cada vez que se divertían más y pasaban tiempo juntos llenando la soledad del otro. Se hacía más evidente el hecho de que se sentían felices porque estaban el uno con el otro, disfrutando esto y lo otro solo por el hecho de hacerlo juntos. Cada segundo que compartían los dos se hacía más verdadero esto, y ciertamente le asustaba demasiado esa idea al joven Steven, el cual estaba "felizmente" casado.

Al despedirse de Lapis y llegar a su casa, termino por concluir que sería mejor no verla tan seguido para evitar uno que otro malentendido o problema.

Pero esto no resultaba del todo. Puesto que al día siguiente, cuando la noche ya había caído, el teléfono sonaba, veía de quién se trataba y terminaba por encontrarse con esa peculiar mujer en el sitio de siempre. Nuevamente pasando toda la noche juntos. Solo para que al final de su travesía por la ciudad con ella.

Ya en su casa se repetía lo mismo. No quería verla de nuevo porque podría a ver un gran malentendido. Y ciertamente ese era el caso, pero obviamente había otra cosa que le preocupaba, pero la cuál optaba por estar en negación absoluta. No quería admitirlo en lo absoluto, pero el se encontraba cayendo completamente enamorado cada vez más de esa mujer llamada Lapis.

No había día en el que no pensara en ella, de repente esa canción que antes escuchaba y que normalmente ignoraba, ahora le hacía recordar a ella extrañamente. Ahora la melancolía no le quitaba el sueño, ella se lo quitaba por las noches.

Era obvio que estaba enamorado de Lapis, pero no quería aceptarlo todavía.

Y ahí estaba Steven, en el carro estacionado de Lapis. En un silencio agradable mientras miraban a través del parabrisas, toda la inmensa ciudad de noche. Con esas miles de luces dándole cierta vida a cada edificio y construcción. Podrían ser las 2 de la mañana, pero todavía se veía despierta la ciudad.

La mujer volteo a ver al joven adulto y hablo con calma, al verlo pensativo.

-En que piensas? -preguntó curiosa.

-En nada especial.

-Vamos dime -pidió de nuevo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Solo estaba pensando en cosas aleatorias, en nada en especial -respondió de igual manera, con una leve sonrisa.

-Realmente pensé que dirías algo más entretenido o interesante.

-Bueno, lamentó ser lo demasiado aburrido Lapis -dijo el joven mientras le sonreía.

Lapis sonrío levemente y después de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

-Te digo en lo que yo estaba pensando.

-En qué estabas pensando?.

-En ti.

Steven volteó a verla casi de inmediato y pregunto curioso y en tono amigable.

-En mí?.

-Si. Pensaba en que realmente voy a extrañarte cuando me vaya de la ciudad -respondió con tono triste mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad con ojos entristecidos y brillosos.

Steven al escuchar eso bajo la mirada, e inevitablemente se puso triste. Parecía algo ficticio y fácil de olvidar para Steven, pero era cierto. Aquella mujer solo se encontraba de pasó en esa ciudad, y no faltaba mucho para que se fuera. Los dos no recitaron ni una sola palabra de nuevo y después de unos segundos de estar con la cabeza agachada. El joven volvió a levantarla y se puso a mirar al frente junto a Lapis. Mirar de nuevo esa ciudad, la cuál antiguamente creyó aburrida y descolorida, pero que gracias a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado en esos momentos, se volvió divertida y colorida.

-Yo también te extrañaré, y mucho Lapis -hablo por fin Steven con tristeza.

-Hablas enserio?.

-Claro que hablo enserio.

-Bueno, es satisfactorio saber que no seré la única -dijo en tono burlón a la vez de que sonreía.

-Solo haces que me ponga triste Lapis.

La sonrisa de Lapis se esfumó de repente al escuchar eso. Los dos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que Steven decidió hablar.

-Sonara extraño pero, últimamente me sentía demasiado solo, demasiado vacío sabes?.

-Y que es lo qué pasó Steven?.

-Te conocí y ya no fue así.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna durante un tiempo corto, hasta que aquella mujer hablo de imprevisto.

-Dime algo Steven. Si te pido que me beses en este momento, ¿lo harías?.

-¿Disculpa?.

-¿Me besarías Steven?.

Steven se quedó inerte al escuchar aquello, solo se quedo mirándola confundido y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

•••

Aquel joven se encontraba llorando en silencio en su cuarto. "Realmente hablaba enserio Lapis?" pensó Steven mientras tapaba su rostro y seguía soltando lágrimas sin parar. "Yo no podía, yo soy casado. Yo amo a mi esposa no?. Se supone que debería amarla. Y si ese es el caso, por qué me siento tan mal si tengo a Connie?". En el fondo quiso decir que si, pero por qué no lo dijo?. El hubiera sido feliz si hubiera besado a aquella mujer?. Y si se tratara de un no, por qué se siente tan mal ahora?.

Sin dudas esa noche y las siguientes, no pudo dormir ni un poco. Solo pensaba en ella y en la decisión que tomó. Simplemente se quedó con el, "Qué hubiera pasado?", e intento engañarse que era lo correcto no haber aceptado en cuestión de moralidad, pero realmente en el ámbito sentimental, se arrepentía a más no poder de no haber aceptado.

No pudo hablarle durante un par de días, sabiendo que a Lapis no le quedaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad y pronto se iría.

Sentía felicidad con ella y se sentía vivo. Por qué negarse la felicidad?. Termino mal el pobre joven Steven, y en ningún momento, no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. Esa sonrisa que le regalaba siempre y su forma de molestarlo y de hablarle. Sus ojos hermosos, su rostro bello y esa cabellera bonita.

Realmente la quiere ver de nuevo, pero tiene miedo de enamorarse más y perderse más. Solo queda por lo menos esperar, a que Lapis siga en la ciudad para cuando decida que hacer.


	8. El teléfono suena

-Me voy a tardar un poco más en llegar.

-Enserio?.

-Si.

-Oh... está bien Connie.

-Claro que está bien Steven, estoy fraternizando más con los ejecutivos y parece que ven mi potencial.

-Eso está muy bien amor.

-Lo se. Tú deberías de ser más como yo, deberías de aplicarte y tener algo de buena actitud, ser trabajador y persistente. Ni siquiera pareces mi esposo -se tomó una pequeña pausa y hablo -Oh jesus...

-Qué pasa?.

-Comenzó a llover por aquí.

-De verdad?.

-No te acabo de decir cariño?. A estado lloviendo mucho por aquí.

-Qué agradable.

-Qué cosa?.

-La lluvia. Siempre me gusto ver cuando llueve. No te han dado ganas de salir a mojarte alguna vez amor?. De caminar bajo la lluvia, tal vez tomarte un café o un...

-Has dormido bien? -hablo de imprevisto la joven mujer, interrumpiéndolo.

-Por qué lo dices?.

-Suenas como un loco. Estás en tus cabales Amor?. Para que mojarse?. Duerme algo te escuchas muy mal. Bueno me voy, luego te llamo y duerme Steven te hace mal no dormir.

-Si amor, te a... -no alcanzó a decir la última palabra, por qué le había colgado.

Guardo su celular, puso sus manos en su rostro, suspiró y hablo dándose ayuda así mismo. "Bien, bien, Steven contrólate" murmullo en su silenciosa habitación. Pensó qué tal vez hablando con su "querida" esposa lo ayudaría, pero no fue así para nada. Tres días sin Lapis, sin saber de ella, sin hablar con ella. Le resultó como si estuviese en una especie de infierno, ya no aguantaba más y tenía que verla, pero lo mismo lo detenía siempre. Ese sentido de lo que es correcto y de lo que no es, además de que se sentía estupido y pensaba en que estuviera resentida o tal vez ya no lo quisiera ver por todo lo ocurrido. Lo cual ciertamente no resultaba así en verdad.

El silencio del cuarto se vio interrumpido por el timbrar de su teléfono, alguien lo llamaba y al revisar de quién se trataba aquel joven hombre. Se quedó inerte mirando el número que reconoció de inmediato, sonrió con rostro triste. Solo para que luego se desvaneciera la sonrisa y sus ojos se cristalizaran, y con todo el dolor del mundo lo dejo timbrar sin contestar.

Aquel adulto se sentia completamente estupido, inservible y un desperdicio. No falta mencionar que las lágrimas se le hacían presentes casi todo el tiempo, como si se tratara de alguien débil con la autoestima destruída. Siempre preguntándose sobre la vida, sobre su felicidad y siempre recordando los momentos qué pasó con Lapis, los cuales no habían pasado hace mucho, pero los apreciaba demasiado más que cualquier otro, y solo recordándolos se hacían más duraderos, como si tuviera miedo a que se perdieran en el olvido, aunque careciera de sentido de momento a decir verdad. Todavía esos momentos se sentían aún muy vividos y la esencia era casi la misma pero obviamente no era la misma. Realmente se sentía bien cuando estaba con ella, realmente le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba verla y amaba compartir con ella.

Una vez más el timbre del teléfono sonó de nuevo, y el joven adulto al ver quién era nuevamente. Lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro triste y sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le generaba.

-Lapis -apenas logró decir esto entre sollozos.

Miro como su celular sonanda y él seguía quieto. Le costaba contestar y a la vez le costaba no hacerlo. Vaya comportamiento extraño tenía Steven, hasta el mismo se decía que contestara, pero simplemente no podía, por lo que el teléfono siguió sonando, terminaba de timbrar y comenzaba a timbrar de nuevo y así pasaba lo mismo, unas veces más. Una vez logró agarrar el celular entre sus manos con intención de por fin contestar pero no contesto pudo. Una vez que sonó por quinta vez, el teléfono ya no volvió a timbrar. Una vez de que Steven se dio cuenta que no volvería a llamar aquella mujer, rompió en llanto de angustia.

Estuvo tan sumergido en una gran melancolía, que no fue a trabajar el día siguiente. Llego un momento que las lágrimas parecieron secárseles y se encontraba en constante incertidumbre acerca de Lapis. Si aún se encontraba en la ciudad o ya la había abandonado. Para el siguiente día el joven se propuso dejar todo e intentar seguir con su vida, la lluvia había abarcado toda la ciudad y durante el transcurso del día se encontro pensando en Lapis de nuevo. Arrepentido y deprimido. "Qué cobarde soy... Si con verla soy feliz, por qué no verla?" pensaba entre triste y enojado consigo mismo.

En medio de la noche, Steven se encontraba mirando el número de Lapis, como un acto tan simple como llamar a alguien, resultaba ser tan difícil para aquel hombre?. Resultaba ser compresible a caso?, o era una cosa absurda?.

Solo la respiración del joven se escuchaba en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto. En la atmósfera se podía sentir melancolía. Steven estaba a punto de dejar su teléfono de una vez e intentar dormir. Pero en todo ese silencio se escucho nuevamente el timbrar de su celular.

•••

"Por qué no contestas Steven?" pensó Lapis mientras con ojos tristes miraba su teléfono. Volvió a llamarle y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo había hecho desde yacía varios días "De verdad lo incomode demás con lo del beso?". Al no encontrar respuesta de nuevo en su tercer intento de llamarle, se decidió por dejarle un mensaje de voz de una vez por todas.

-Steven... Me iré mañana y quería que habláramos un poco. Que siquiera nos pudiéramos despedir formalmente como amigos -dio un pequeño suspiro y después de un par de segundos de silencio, hablo -Y eso es todo... Por favor llámame cuando puedas...

La mujer dejo su teléfono en un mueble de su cuarto de hotel, miro el boleto de su avión y murmuro en el silencio de la noche. "Por qué me haces esto Steven?" solo para que después se dispusiera a dormir, aunque realmente no consiguiera dormir en toda la noche por pensar en Steven. E de igual que manera Steven no durmió por pensar en Lapis.

No se sabría decir si fue bueno que se encontraran o fue algo malo. Antes se sentían perdidos en constante búsqueda de algo.

Ciertamente la vida es una búsqueda, pero amenudo no sabemos lo que buscamos a decir verdad.


	9. Adiós (Final)

Lapis se encontraba en la orilla de su cama, acomodaba su ropa y sus cosas en una maleta chica y simple. Por momentos se detenía y miraba alrededor de su habitación. Aún podía verse sentada a un lado de Steven, enfrente del televisor de la habitación, ella apoyada en su hombro como de costumbre, mientras los dos hablaban de la película veían o de cualquier tipo de tema.

No solo alcanzaron a ver una sola película ahí, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un poco del director Tarantino e incluso hasta Gilliam.

En par de días, Steven se encontraba más informado sobre el séptimo arte de lo que el se hubiera imaginado, llegando a apreciarlo lo cual antes no hacía, y por su parte ella se encontraba más informada sobre uno que otro autor literario gracias al joven melancólico.

Todavía podía verse ahí con el.

•••

-Qué te pareció la película? -pregunto Lapis en tono cansado.

-Estuvo muy buena la verdad -respondió de igual manera con cierto cansancio.

-Suenas a que no fue así.

-Es solo por el cansancio -checo la hora de su celular y volvió a hablar -Ya es tarde. Supongo que debo de regresar.

-Espera. Quédate un rato más -dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en el.

Steven miro un rato a Lapis, y al verla tan pacifica como siempre, se decidió a hablar.

-Está bien, me quedaré -hablo a la vez de que el se ponía cómodo y se juntaba más a Lapis.

•••

Los ojos de Lapis se cristalizaron y dejo de mirar aquel lugar. "Nunca le debí de decir eso... Igual hubiéramos compartido un poco más... ", pensó con angustia y tristeza. Se tallo los ojos, quitándose una que otra lágrima que se le había hecho presente. Se paro de donde yacía sentada y tomo las llaves del carro y salió del cuarto.

Subió al carro, lo puso en marcha y salió a entregarlo.

De igual manera aquel carro era un recordatorio de esos dos melancólicos, era uno de los lugares donde habían pasado más tiempo y ahora lo entregaba al lugar donde lo había rentado.

•••

-Cuidado con el café, el carro no es mío después de todo.

-Me hablas como si fuera un niño Lapis. ¿Y entonces el carro no es tuyo?

-No es rentado.

-¿Para que rentar un carro?

-Para poder trasladarme Steven. ¿Qué cosas dices eh? -respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Hablo de para que rentar un carro, si puedes simplemente pedir un taxi para hacer eso. Estoy seguro que saldría más barato, ¿no?

-Si pero... Lo hice por qué sabía que me iba a aburrir en la ciudad. Quería algo para matar el tiempo, y ¿Qué mejor cosa que explorar la ciudad?

-Bueno. En ese caso, gracias a dios que lo rentaste.

-¿Por que lo dices?.

-Por que gracias a eso pude conocerte -respondió Steven mientras le sonreía.

•••

La mujer melancólica sonrío al recordar aquello. Puede que los dos se sintieran mal por todo lo ocurrido, pero si los dieran a escoger entre no encontrarse ese día para no sentirse mal en el futuro. Sin dudas no lo aceptarían, absolutamente se quedarían con lo que ya está hecho. Con esos momentos de buena compañía que se brindaron y el poder conocerse, con esos recuerdos estaba perfecto, no importando lo demás. La lluvia se gestó en la ciudad, en lo que Lapis se encontraba por entregar el carro.

Lapis miraba por la ventana del carro, dandole una última mirada a los edificios, postes, calles, construcciones de todo tipo y a los locales de la ciudad. Había disfrutado de su estadía ahí. Bueno, lo había disfrutado gracias a cierta persona melancólica. Persona melancólica, que durante toda la mañana había esperado su llamada.

Una vez ya entregado el carro, ya se encontraba de regreso en un taxi a su hotel. Debía de terminar de organizar la maleta, desayunar algo y esperar a que fuera hora de irse. Una vez habiendo llegado a su hotel, se dispuso a observar a sus alrededores, como si asegurará de que no hubiera, alguien que estuviera a punto de llegar o algo por el estilo. Después de un par de segundos, con mirada triste entro a su hotel.

Por primera vez en toda su llegada, decidido optar por subir a su cuarto por las escaleras del hotel y no por el ascensor que siempre tomaba. Subía las escaleras con paso lento, parecía que quería hacer tiempo. Poseía rostro triste y a cada escalón que subía, parecía entristecerse más, pareciendo incluso que quisiera llorar de repente, mientras pensaba en el joven adulto. "No devolverá la llamada" pensó Lapis, realmente esperaba que le llamase.

Llego a su piso, y se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se cubrió el rostro mientras soltaba un suspiro, calmando sus ganas de llorar.

-Lapis.

Lapis se quitó las manos de su rostro y miro a quien le hablaba. Al reconocer de inmediato al quién la llamaba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Steven se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Lapis. Y una vez que sus miradas se encontrarán, no volvieron a sepáralas.

-Pensé que no vendrías Steven -dijo Lapis mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

•••

Aquellos dos melancólicos se encontraban hablando en aquel bar jazz que parecía que nunca cerraba. Sentados en la mesa de siempre, los dos se agarraban de las manos, mirándose de frente con cierto cariño involuntario, ojos amables y sinceros, confianza y hasta aprecio abrumador. Como si estuvieran ahí para el uno y para el otro, dispuestos a hablarse y escucharse. Siempre fue así con ellos y solo era así con ellos.

Había dos músicos en el bar, tocaban suavemente la guitarra y el piano, casi con elegancia. El del piano cantaba con voz melódica, alegre pero con elegancia. Todas las demás personas del lugar, tenían sus ojos puestos en esos dos músicos, mientras que los únicos que no lo hacían, eran Lapis y Steven. Que solo se dedicaban a mirarse y escuchar la voz y la música.

"Me gustas mucho"

"Cuando entraste en la habitación había vudú en las vibraciones"

"Tu estilo me atrajo"

Lapis sonrió mientras seguía mirando a Steven.

"Pero no logré que me vieras"

"Me gustaste cuando te ví"

"Me gustas mucho"

Steven sonrió y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con las manos de los dos entrelazadas.

-¿Este lugar nunca cierra verdad? -preguntó Lapis, a la vez de que seguía la música.

-Supongo que no -respondió Steven con tono apagado, solo para que después de una pausa hablara -¿En cuanto tiempo te irás?.

-Como en una hora.

Steven se quedó callado durante un par de segundos. Era demasiado escuchar aquello para el joven adulto, pero logró controlarse, desvio la mirada al lugar para luego hablar.

-Te extrañare.

-Creo que yo igual -dijo Lapis mientras sus ojos comenzaban a verse tristes y melancólicos

Los dos se quedaron en silencio observándose, hasta que aquella mujer volvió a hablar.

-No quiero irme.

-No te vayas. Quedate conmigo.

Lapis al escuchar aquello, le regaló una sonrisa a Steven y este inmediatamente correspondió a ella. Los dos continuaron hablando de sus temas habituales durante un par de minutos más. Como si ignoraban el hecho que sería probablemente la última vez que se vieran y así fue hasta que llegó el momento dado en el que Lapis hablo.

-Ya es hora.

-Ya te vas?.

-Si.

-¿Quieres que te llevé?.

-Pediré un taxi -dijo mientras se levantaba de donde yacía sentada.

-Oh, está bien -hablo a la vez de que se paraba de la mesa.

Los dos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio. Observaron sus caras por última vez, esperando no olvidarse. Recordando cada mínima facción de ellos y guardándose esa imagen de los dos.

-No deberíamos volver aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca volverá a ser lo que es ahora.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Gracias Steven por haberme acompañado estos días.

-No Lapis, gracias a ti por todo. Me gusto mucho conocerte.

Los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un cálido abrazo. Solo para que cuando se separaran, Lapis agarrara la maleta chica que traía y abandonara el lugar mientras Steven la miraba con tristeza al macharse. Esto significaría dejarse de ambos. Ya no volverían a verse aquellos dos melancólicos, y ahora no podía hacerse nada ¿verdad?. Se había tardado Steven y Lapis no podía esperarlo más.

Ella no volvería a verlo y el no volvería a verla.

Lapis ya se encontraba a fuera, esperaba el taxi que habia pedido hace unos minutos. Y en lo que esperaba, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante su estadía en esa ciudad. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sonriendo con rostro triste, perdiéndose por momentos en sus pensamientos. "Lapis" se escucho a las espaldas de la mujer, provocando que volteara repentinamente, cortándole su hilo de pensamientos y se encontrará nuevamente con Steven.

Los dos no dijieron nada, simplemente se sonrieron. Steven poseía los ojos cristalizados y Lapis al notar esto se acercó a él y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Lapis -murmuró Steven con voz entrecortada -No creo poder soportarlo.

-¿Por que te tardaste tanto en decirlo Steven? -preguntó Lapis en tono triste.

-Porque soy débil.

-No lo eres. No eres débil.

Lapis abrazo con más fuerza a Steven y le hablo al oído. Le dijo algo de manera completamente silenciosa, mientras seguía abrazándolo y Steven con ojos llorosos escuchaba atentamente aquellas palabras que le dedicaba Lapis.

Llego un punto en donde terminó de murmurarle y por fin se separó un poco de su oreja, solo para que le hablara en un tono un poco más alto.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó ella.

-Está bien -respondió el.

Siguieron un rato más abrazados, hasta que Lapis se separó un poco. Provocando que los dos hicieran contacto visual, y de repente como si tratara de algo que hicieran a menudo, se dieran un beso en los labios, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban en el rostro de Steven. Hacia tiempo que los dos no daban un beso verdadero, uno que realmente se sintiera. Que les provocará ese sentimiento tan extraño, perdido y hermoso como es el amor.

Una vez de que se separarán. Los dos hicieron contacto visual de nuevo y se dedicarán otra sonrisa.

Steven beso la mejilla de Lapis y ella con ojos ahora cristalizados sonrío aún más al sentir esa sensación de afecto y calidez. Todavía seguían abrazados y Lapis limpiaba una que otra lágrima de Steven.

-No llores, no es atractivo ver llorar a un hombre -dijo Lapis en tono de broma, mientras le comenzaban a salir lagrimas del rostro.

-Lo siento -hablo Steven mientras le sonreía.

Lapis aún inmersa en el abrazo, suspiro al ver su transporte llegar.

-Parece que ya me tengo que ir.

Los dos se separaron completamente del abrazo y Lapis agarro su maleta.

-Cuidado con la lluvia Lapis.

-Esta bien, no me importa mojarme. Además siempre me pareció agradable ver la ciudad bajo la lluvia.

-Que coincidencia, yo pienso lo mismo -hablo con ojos llorosos.

Lapis se acercó nuevamente a él y se dieron un último beso simple, rápido pero realmente significativo.

-Te quiero, cuídate por favor.

-Seguro, tú también has lo mismo.

Lapis sonrió y Steven igual al ver su sonrisa.

-Adiós Steven.

-Adiós Lapis.

Lapis le dedicó una última sonrisa a Steven y subió al taxi junto con su maleta. Miro por última vez a Steven mientras el carro se alejaba. Le había regalada una última sonrisa a ella.

Miro por la ventana del carro la ciudad en donde los dos se encontraron al principio perdidos, solos y en su triste e inexplicable melancolía. Ciudad en donde ciertamente se pudieron ubicar de nuevo y se enamoraron irremediablemente del uno y del otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta al principio. Lloraron y se necesitaron en aquel lugar, los dos combatieron ese insomnio insoportable y se escaparon de esa melancolía y esa rutina que los mantenían constantemente encerrados, en la que solo lograron liberarse cuando se encontraban juntos.

Después de aquello, los dos volverán a dormir tranquilos lo más seguro. Bueno eso es un hecho a decir verdad.

Nunca se olvidarían de los dos. Ojalá no se olviden de los dos y en las noches frías y solitarias que compartieron en esa ciudad y en ese bar.

—•—

"Debo irme, pero no voy a dejar que eso se interponga entre nosotros. No te desanimes, se fuerte y yo también lo seré. ¿Está bien?"


	10. Sentido de lo correcto OST

Canciones para la historia. Con ellas escribí el fic.

•Femme Fatale - The velvet underground

•Just Like Honey - The Jesus and Mary Chain

•Candy Says - The velvet underground

•Sunday Mornig - The velvet underground

•Pale Blue Eyes - The velvet underground

•Strangers - The Kinks

•These Days - Nico

•Fooled Around And Fell In Love - Elvin Bishop (Si acabas de terminar el último capítulo y estás aquí. Te recomiendo que pongas esta canción)

La historia tuvo su final. ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme su opinión y gracias a los que comentaron :3


End file.
